


Midnight Drawings

by Fangirl_Jewels



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Artist Reader, Artists, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drawing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Jewels/pseuds/Fangirl_Jewels
Summary: You’re a detective at the DPD with a drawing habit who has a crush on a certain deviant which affects your sleep schedule.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) & Reader, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Midnight Drawings

**Author's Note:**

> (Connor x Reader one shot)

Y/n was sitting on her bed as she sketched the picture from her phone on the sketchbook. It was her day off so she likes to spend the day off with some tea and a sketchbook. “Crap...i messed up his arm..” She erased the arm of the person she was drawing. She’s been drawing her crush from work. Although the problem is that he’s an android. People would think is weird if you started dating an android, so she fights back that it’s even weirder if we started f**king androids….oh wait..we already do that!

She finished redrawing the arm and sighed in relief. She looked at the clock at the wall and cursed. “Sh*t, it’s way past midnight… i have work tomorrow.” She closed her sketchbook and charged her phone. She got ready for bed and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

“Oh my god! Shut up!!” She groggily grabbed the alarm and threw it at the door. She sighed and slowly sat up. “Please don’t be damaged..Please don’t be damaged…” she looked at the alarm and luckily it wasn’t in pieces. ‘Thank god…’ She got up and got ready for work, despite being tired from staying up. ‘God I hope karma gives me mercy today…’ 

———————- DPD, 9:56 AM ———————-

As she walks in the DPD, sketchbook in hand, she was greeted by her co-workers. 

“Morning Y/n, how’d you sleep?” Her coworkers snickered, since they know why she looked the way she did.

“Peachy.”

“Hopefully you weren’t staying up in that book of yours all night again.” 

Y/n gave them a mocking laugh but it turns into a yawn. ‘ “haha, very funny… I’ll be by the coffee maker if you need me.” 

She walks away and grabs her mug from her desk by lieutenant Anderson’s desk. She doesn’t see Hank or Connor. ‘Maybe Hank went to a bar and the poor android had to deal with the man.’ 

As she walked to the break room, she was met with a whistle and immediately she was met with a wave of disgust. ‘Gavin…’

“Hey Y/n~” 

She rolled her eyes as she did a silent groan. She turned around with a fake smile. “Hi Gavin…”

He walked over to where she stood as he smirked. “So, what are you doing after work? You busy?”

“Well, i'm gonna go home first, do any leftover assignments that Fowler assigned me, and probably draw until I pass out. So..yeah, I am pretty busy.”

“Maybe I can join you tonight~ Y’know, to keep you company.”

Y/n mentally barfed. ‘Will he ever stop?’ She laughed nervously as she looked anywhere but his burning gaze. She then spotted Connor and Hank walk in and relief washed in. 

“Oh! Hank and Connor are here! Sorry Gavin, I gotta talk with them for a minute. Bye!” She escaped Gavin and sped walked to the other two with a smile on her face. Gavin watched her walk away and glared at the two men she was heading for.

“Good morning, Hank! Hi, Connor.” The two turned to her direction and smiled. 

“Hey kid.” Hank smiled at her. He always treated Y/n like a daughter, although ever since he found out about Y/n’s sketchbook that was mostly filled with drawings of Connor, he wouldn't stop teasing her about it...constantly. 

“Good morning, Detective L/n.” A light fuzzy feeling filled her chest as she heard him greet her. “Hi Conno-“ she immediately tripped and caused herself to lose some balance. The android quickly rose from his seat and was able to catch Y/n before she face planted. 

“Are you alright, detective?” The android asks with concern which cause Y/n to blush from the embarrassment. “Y-Yeah! Yeah, i'm fine!”

“Geez Y/n, you look dead.” Hank says with a smile. “Although it's hard to say since you also look like a bright tomato.”

Y/n gives Hank an eye roll and dusts herself. “How you feeling Hank? You didn’t go out again, right?” She chuckles.

“Haha, since when did you become my mom?” Hank laughed. “Connor wouldn’t stop following me so he stayed at my place. Would you be ok with taking him to your place tonight?” Hank said with a slight smirk. Y/n’s face erupted in a heavy blush and started being a stuttering mess. 

“What?!? Why would you-!” 

“Are you alright, detective?” Y/n paused and laughed nervously, nodding as an answer. “Y-Yep! I’m fine...why do you ask?”

“Your heart rate suddenly raised at Hank’s question. Although I’m not quite sure how that could cause your reaction.” 

‘God dammit Hank!!’ 

“I-it’s fine, Connor. Hank is just being an asshole.” She smiled nervously at the android and gave Hank a death glare. Hank started laughing at my reaction. 

“You’re too easy, Y/n.” 

“HANK! I NEED YOU IN MY OFFICE!” Fowler yelled, causing Hank to groan and Y/n to laugh.

“Jesus Christ….i’ll be right back. Don’t do anything weird while i'm gone, you two.”

“Ok, Hank.” “Hank! Not funny!” 

Hank just chuckles as he enters Fowler’s office. Y/n yawns and starts walking away.

“Well, imma go draw for a bit until Fowler gives me something.” Connor’s ears perked at her words. “I didn’t know you like to draw, detective.” 

‘Sh*t…’

“W-well, yeah! I draw but it’s not a big deal, Y’know?” 

“Is that what everyone means when they mention you staying up in a book? Do they mean your sketchbook?”

‘Sh* sh*t sh*t sh*t nononononononono’

“Um….W-Well...Y-Yeah but I...I don’t actually stay up. It’s a joke.” Connor looks at her in observation and furrows his eyebrows, making Y/n blush from the attention. “Detective, you’re clearly lying. I can see signs of sleep deprivation from you such as the dark circles under your eyes, your clumsiness, your constant yawning, and you look very fatigued.” 

“...ok maybe I do have the tendency to...draw until...midnight…”

“What makes you want to draw that long?” 

‘Oh I don't know, the unbearable crush I have on you that keeps me up at night and since I can’t sleep, I decide to just draw you….’

“Uh….I just like drawing that much.” She shrugs her shoulders, hoping that Connor would be ok with the answer. Connor cocked his head sideways which reminded her of a cute dog. “Could I see some of these drawings?” Y/n started to internally freak out.

‘Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap’

“Umm...y-yeah, just uh….give me one moment…” She speed walked to her desk and carefully ripped out any drawings that have Connor and hid them under her keyboard, cringing at the noise of her precious paper being separated from the spirals. But it was all for a good reason.

She sighed in relief and walked up to Connor who looked confused. “Ok, here you go.” She handed the Sketchbook to Connor and he opened it. He carefully looked at each one and smiled whenever there was a colored one. Which to Y/n, she thought was very cute.

He handed it back to her and smiled which melted her heart a bit. “You have very talented skills, Y/n. I hope you continue drawing. I especially liked the ones with warm colors.” Y/n smiled even bigger and blushed since it was the first time he ever called her by her first name. 

“Thank you, Connor. Which one did you like the most?” 

He pondered for a bit and smiled, a light blue blush appeared on his cheeks. “I... liked the one with you and I in it. It’s very...passionate.”

Y/n’s heart stopped and her smile immediately dropped. “W-W-Wait Wait..what?” She stuttered, her heart began to pick up pace.

“The sketch of you and I...um...being in close proximity…” The light blue blush increased and was etched across his face. He grabbed the sketchbook and flipped the pages. Each flip was making Y/n more anxious. When he stopped, she held her breath. He showed her the drawing and she buried her face in her hands in embarrassment.

There was a messy sketch of the two in a loving embrace, one straddling the other’s lap as they hold each other. 

“Oh my god….I thought I got every single one…” she groaned. This peaked Connor’s curiosity. “You mean to say that there is more than one drawing that-“ “No! No! I mean...yeah but...I...Dammit!” Connor chuckles at her flustered reaction and looks at her admiringly. “May I see the others?” He smirked which caught Y/n off guard.

“I-I’m not sure…I-“

“WHAT THE HELL?!” 

The two turned to the source of the outburst and Y/n eye’s widen as her heart dropped at what she saw. Everyone saw Gavin standing by y/n’s desk, holding the hidden drawings she had of Connor and sometimes her. “What the f*ck is this sh*t?!?”

Y/n immediately became angry and walked up to Gavin. She tried grabbing them but Gavin would use his height to his advantage and pulled them away from her.

“You drew this? Why’d you draw the plastic prick so much?” 

“It’s none of your business, Gavin! Now give it back! It's not funny!”

Gavin scoffs and starts to laugh.”Oh my God! You're in love with the freakin’ tin can!” Y/n looked down at her feet as she heard the murmurs of her fellow officers around her.

“Just give them back, Gavin…” She asked quietly. Gavin looked at her for a little bit until an idea popped into his head, causing him to smirk. 

“I’ll give them back… IF...you go on a date with me.” Y/n’s eyebrows creased in confusion. “What?”

“Go on a date with me. Tonight, I’ll show you that dating a person is better than plastic.” He crouched down and whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver.

“I promise it’ll be fun~”

Y/n felt two hands grab her arms and pulled her away from Gavin. “I don’t believe that’s necessary. You can just return her drawings back.” Connor stood in front of Y/n, preventing Gavin to get any closer to her. 

“I told you to stay out of my way, motherf*cker…” Gavin growled.

“I am aware of your threat...but you are violating Y/n’s personal property and forcing her to create a deal with you she clearly doesn’t feel comfortable with. I cannot allow that.” 

Gavin walks up to Connor with a smirk. “Oh yeah?” He pushes Connor. “And what are you gonna do about it?”

“Gavin stop! You’re being childish!” Y/n scolds as she steps between the two. “Give me back my things and leave Connor alone, or I’m going to report this to Fowler…”

Gavin glares at the android and looks back at Y/n. “You seriously want to date it? Fine, you don’t know what you’re missing.”

“I missed a bullet, that’s for sure.” The officers around them chuckled as Gavin just growled.

“You weren’t even that attractive anyway. You must be desperate for love if you chose to crush on a piece of plastic.” Ouch

“She doesn’t need to hear your f*cking opinion, Gavin.” Everyone turned around to face Hank who yelled that from Fowler’s door. Connor grabbed the drawings from Gavin without him noticing and held on to them.

Gavin just angrily walked away and left the building. Hank walked up to Y/n and placed his hand on her shoulder. “You alright, kid?” 

Y/n nodded but didn’t speak, causing Connor to look concerned. “Well, Connor and I have a case so we gotta check that out. It might take a while so we might see you around the evening.” Y/n smiled. “Ok, thanks Hank.” 

Hank smiled back and gave her a hug. “Bye. Let’s go, Connor.” 

“Actually, Hank...Could I speak to Y/n before we go?” Hank looked at Connor for a bit and nodded but gave Y/n a smirk. “Sure, Connor. I’ll be in the car. Hurry up.”

Hank walked away, leaving the two of them alone. Connor handed back the drawings and smiled sweetly at Y/n. “It’s ok if you don’t want to show me the rest of your sketches. I just hope you’re feeling alright.” 

Y/n smiled at the Android with a light blush. “Yeah, I’m ok...and thanks…” 

“Can I make a request?” Y/n was surprised but nodded. “Y-Yeah, sure. What would you like me to draw?”

Connor says as he pointed to a drawing of them two cuddling. “Could you draw me something like that?” Y/n blushed heavily at his request. “I-um….y-yeah, O-Of course...”

“Thank you, I look forward to seeing it.” Connor leaned down and pecked her cheek with caused them both to blush. “Have a good afternoon, Y/n. And don’t stay up to late.” He says as he walks away, leaving Y/n in an awestruck trance. 

“Oh, and Y/n?”

Y/n jumped at his voice. “Y-Yeah…?”

“Gavin’s comment is incorrect. You are beyond attractive ....”

She blushes in embarrassment, almost dropping her things. “I-I I’m...uh..well t-thank you...you’re attractive too- I mean! You’re-....thank you…”

Connor smiles and waves at Y/n as she leaves. 

As y/n stands there, she realizes something…

She’s not going to be able to sleep after what just happened…..


End file.
